


Один в партере

by Madoshi, WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Низкий рейтинг [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарольд сидит один в пустом зале. А «номера» не ждут, приходят каждый день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один в партере

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к сериям 3-15 и 2-22, каноничные смерти персонажей, спекуляции

Тому, кто любит книги, легко любить театр.  
Режиссеру фильма нужен громадный бюджет и несколько тысяч человек; постановщик на маленькой сцене накидывает на задник две-три тряпки, дает актерам фальшивую бороду (одну на всех) — и добивается эффекта ничуть не хуже. Если, конечно, его актеры талантливы, ловки; если свет работает как надо; если не видно канатов, задников и суфлера в оркестровой яме.  
Гарольд никогда не считал себя талантливым актером. Режиссером, суфлером, рабочим сцены, мальчиком на побегушках — да. Он знал свое место, и мест этих было множество.  
А теперь ему нигде места не стало, потому что тот, единственный, кто блистал в его постановках, исчез. Не было выхода, не было надежды; никогда он не вернется и не войдет на помост, чтобы вновь быть королем или философом, волшебником или шутом.  
Гарольд сидит один в пустом зале.

***

— Оставайтесь на месте! — капля пота сорвалась с кончика носа, шлепнувшись на облезлую столешницу. — Мистер Уотерс, оставайтесь на…  
— Блядские гражданские паникеры! — прорычал голос в наушнике. — Я не собираюсь сидеть на жопе, пока полиция мне блокирует отход!  
— Мистер Уотерс, приоритет — спасение мистера Диксона, о полиции я позабочусь. Ваши документы…  
— Плевать мне на документы, Робинс! Ты меня уже в ловушку загнал!  
— Уверяю вас, если вы будете следовать моим инструкциям….  
— С меня хватит. Когда ты меня нанимал, я не соглашался на ушлого гражданского в ухе! Сам разберусь.  
Тяжелое дыхание в наушнике Гарольда Робинса оборвалось: Уотерс выключил телефон.  
Робинс встал, отодвинув стул: нервическое движение. Хотелось схватить пальто и бежать куда-то, хотелось…  
Усилием воли он унял порыв, сглотнул — собственная слюна горчила, отдавая разочарованием и предчувствием катастрофы. Сел обратно, вызвал сразу несколько новых окон, пытаясь подключиться к камерам в том районе. Радио было давно настроено на полицейские частоты, но машины использовали короткую волну — на другом конце города не поймать.  
Ничего не выходило: нельзя было предвидеть, что текущую жертву, заурядного проворовавшегося бухгалтера Диксона, может занести на Брайтон-бич. Какие камеры, вы о чем? Гарольду нужно было знать хотя бы, куда они отправляют информацию, а он не мог найти эти сведения быстро, не успевал, это вам не в гугл-поиск запрос вбить… Еще следовало заранее взломать сервер Нью-Йоркской полиции: не подумал. О стольком не подумал, боже ты мой…  
И главное — жестоко просчитался в характере Уотерса. Бывший зеленый берет, пусть даже человек прагматичный и давненько работающий на вольных хлебах, не склонен был доверять бестелесному голосу в телефоне. Гарольд убедил его согласиться на миссию, только наращивая и наращивая гонорар — но это, в свою очередь, сделало Уотерса более подозрительным. Чуял темное, чуял личную корысть, махинацию.  
Гарольд умел заставлять людей поступать, так как ему нужно; Нейтан заставлял их __хотеть__ того, что было нужно им с Гарольдом.  
Гарольд нервно сжал и разжал кулаки, чувствуя, как приливом, накатом усиливается боль в бедре и шее, как сдавливает позвоночник так, что при каждом вдохе в поясницу впивался огненный гвоздь.  
Нейтан не сидел напротив, задумчиво глядя на лампу сквозь стакан со скотчем, и никакими силами нельзя было его вернуть, хоть спаси десять, сто, тысячу случайных жертв долговых обстоятельств. Но…  
Мистер Уотерс чуял правильно. Личная корысть. И махинации.  
Будет провал, подумал Гарольд. Очередной. Если Уотерс попадется полиции — не беда, Гарольд его вытащит, за ним не числится ничего несмываемо криминального. Но если его возьмет в обойму группа Югорова, которой несчастный олух Диксон по незнанию перешел дорожку, тут может не хватить никаких денег: глава «семьи», говорят, помешан на долгах чести…  
И — как быть с самим Диксоном?  
Невидящими глазами глядя на бесполезные экраны, Гарольд подумал, что сейчас он может только ждать: пытка, хуже которой для него не было со школьных лет.

***

Все они, каждый из них, были сокрушительной неудачей.  
Джозеф «Боксер» Теренс. Бывший полицейский, отслужил двадцать лет, из них пять в группе захвата, ушел в отставку в тридцать восемь, занялся частным сыском. Толковый, благородный, нестандартно мыслящий… Недостаток навыков: два пулевых ранения во время второй миссии и, пока обмиравший от ужаса Гарольд устраивал ему место в частном госпитале, где врачи не задавали вопросов, он успел трижды поклясться: отныне только специалисты с более широким опытом и подготовкой.  
Джек Чу, спецоперации. Сперва настырно преследовал Гарольда так, что еле удавалось уйти, потом поставил вопрос ребром и заявил, что не желает тратить свое время на школьников-наркоманов и свихнувшихся парикмахерш. А по анкетам выглядел идеалистом…  
После него Гарольд решил не встречаться с напарниками лично: это делало его слишком уязвимым.  
Лиза Эйвон, армейская разведка, до этого снайпер. Покинула последнее место работы со скандалом как раз из-за излишней принципиальности и конфликта с ЦРУ. Гарольд долго не хотел работать с женщиной: не потому что сомневался в ее квалификации, скорее, знал за собой старомодность и склонность к двойным стандартам. Он опасался, что не сможет посылать женщину в опасную зону с той же легкостью, что и мужчину, и это приведет к чьей-то гибел. Но мисс Эйвон казалась идеальным вариантом.  
Да и была им, наверное: они отработали вместе четыре «номера». Потом Лиза оставила в условленном голосовом ящике сообщение, что засиделась в Нью-Йорке, а денег ей теперь хватает, и отправилась под новым именем в Новую Зеландию.  
И вот теперь Уотерс.  
— Кому ты доверишь эту тайну, Гарольд? — голос Нейтана эхом отдается в тишине библиотеки, теряется в жужжании серверов.  
— Никому, — шепчет Гарольд, опустив голову на руки. — Кроме тебя — никому.  
Уотерс не убит, Уотерс ранен. Но едва ли захочет работать с Гарольдом после сегодняшнего. И — самое печальное, что Гарольд, пожалуй, не захочет работать с ним. Не в том даже дело, что Уотерс неверно оценил обстановку. Дело в том, что он продолжил упорствовать в своей ошибке, а это уже опасно, это уже говорит о паттерне поведения, о систематике.  
— Мне надо менять стратегию, Нейтан, — шепчет Гарольд в собственные ладони, которые пахнут потом и страхом. — Мне надо… кардинально… менять… стратегию.  
Но человеческие взаимодействия ускользают от него пылью в лучах света, неуловимые, словно ладонь погибшего друга на плече.  
Надо брать себя в руки. Надо подбирать нового кандидата, номера не ждут, приходят каждый день…  
Он попробует еще раз. И еще раз. Сколько будет нужно.  
Нейтан ведь не сдавался.

***

Над столом клубами плыл сигаретный дым, аж глаза слезились. От виски в стаканах висел густой спиртной дух.  
— Поднимаю ставку, — сказал Гарольд пересохшим горлом.  
— Я тоже, — кивнул Нейтан.  
Сам наклонился к нему и спросил тихо:  
— Слушай, Гарри, ты уверен?  
Гарольд упрямо тряхнул головой, и заправленная за ухо прядь волос упала на лоб.  
— Уверен.  
Очки у него засалились, то ли от дыма, то ли от того, что он несколько раз схватился пальцами за стекла, в голове плыло. Но не настолько плыло, чтобы он не мог просчитать вероятности. Он отлично видел, какие карты остались в колоде, какие у кого на руках. Как если бы их рубашки были прозрачными.  
Вообще-то, ему и в самом деле казалось, что рубашки у них прозрачны. Тузы вспыхивали неоновыми точками, дамы и валеты скалили зубы, короли мрачно, неодобрительно смотрели из своих перевернутых зеркал.  
— Ну что ж, — ухмыльнулся Нейтан, — была не была.  
Они вскрыли карты.  
Гарольд тупо, непонимающе смотрел на стол, потом поднял глаза на противников.  
— Вы жульничали, — сказал он тихо. — Достали карты из рукава. Вот этого туза и этого короля тут не должно было быть, я считал.  
— Попробуй докажи, — оскалился один из старшекурсников.  
Его приятель, Джонни Митчелл, хмыкнул:  
— Уйми своего очкарика, Нейт. Мы все играем честно. Мы тут все друзья. Так что гоните деньги.  
Гарольд сомневался, что они тут «все друзья». Джонни Митчелла и трех других можно было связать в одну группу, соединенную общими деловыми интересами; Джонни, несомненно, был в этой группе вожаком. Самого же Гарольда ни с кем тут никакие узы не связывали. Кроме Нейтана, с которым он делил комнату в общежитии. Но можно ли Нейтана считать его другом? Сомнительно.  
Тут же Нейтан доказал обратное, двинув Джонни кулаком в челюсть. Гарольд выплеснул свой почти нетронутый виски в рожу его соседу. Тот взвыл.  
Они с Нейтаном выскочили из-за стола. Гарольд подумал, что стол неплохо бы перевернуть, даже схватился за край, но тот оказался тяжеловат. Нейтан дернул его за ворот свитера, утаскивая за собой.  
Нелегальная игра в бридж проходила в здании студенческого клуба, запертого на ночь: один из приятелей Митчелла подрабатывал сторожем. Им нужно было пробежать по дорожкам кампуса совсем немного, чтобы оказаться у своего корпуса, в относительной безопасности.  
— В следующий раз, — заявил Нейтан, тяжело дыша, когда они стояли, прислонясь к кирпичной стене, — позовем Арти. Будет три на три, так куда веселее.  
Гарольд хотел сказать, что не сторонник разрешать конфликты насилием; но почему-то расхохотался и ответил, что да, пожалуй, веселее.

***

Ричард Диллинджер.  
Молодой, петушистый, настойчивый. В меру тщеславный, с удовольствием примеривший на плечи геройский плащ. В меру ограниченный и эту ограниченность сознающий: он даже с удовольствием позволял Гарольду рулить собой. Наконец, молодой, а значит, думал Гарольд, на него можно попытаться повлиять…  
Поэтому Гарольд встретился с ним лично: благо, к тому времени он уже мог передвигаться хотя бы в инвалидном кресле.  
Но...  
— Я не воспитатель, Нейтан, — бормотал Финч, слушая через телефон Диллинджера (тот выключил его, но не вытащил батарею).  
Диллинджер вовсю распускал хвост перед спасенной женщиной. Погляди, какой я сильный, какой я таинственный… Пользуясь знаниями о биографии дамы, которыми снабдил его Финч, он даже заказал ее любимый коктейль.  
— А какой чай я пью, запомнить не может… — заметил Гарольд. — Впрочем, ты тоже не мог…  
Когда ты тридцать лет с кем-то разговаривал, трудно перестать. Гарольд осознавал, что у него какое-то навязчивое состояние. Может быть, невроз. Он посещал психолога, конечно, и та успокоила его расхожей шуткой, что пока Нейтан не начнет ему отвечать, все нормально.  
— Но он мне отвечает, — возразил Гарольд.  
— Да, конечно, — сказала женщина, — я имела в виду, пока вы понимаете, что сами придумываете ответы.  
Гарольд тридцать лет был суфлером Нейтана. Ему нетрудно было воссоздать нужные реплики. Сцена погасла, огни ушли. Но где-то за закрытыми веками, где-то в глубине представление еще продолжалось. И, наверное, будет продолжаться, пока он жив.  
— Мне не нравится этот парень, — сказал Нейтан неожиданное. — Когда он все-таки запомнит про сенчу, это будет для того, чтобы тебя отравить.

***

Мужчин с детства приучают не откровенничать. Девчонки плачут друг у друга на плечах и жалуются на парней; мальчишки, даже если делятся секретами, всегда притворяются жестче, чем они есть.  
И все-таки у мужчин есть универсальный клапан на случай, когда давление внутри достигает критической точки. Этот клапан измеряется в градусах и продается за доллары; неприличным пить в одиночестве считается не от того, что можно спиться, а от того, что уединением сводится на нет сама суть подобной практики.  
В тот раз Гарольд напился до изумления, до растекающихся огней, до до предметов, теряющих свою форму, до парящих в воздухе уравнений и схем нервных сетей, до карты Америки на стене, призывно мигающей основными цветами спектра.  
— У меня вчера умер отец, Нейтан, — бормотал он заплетающимся языком. — Умер отец, а я даже на похороны не смог прийти. Я мерзавец, Нейт…  
Нейтан гладил его по волосам и бормотал какую-то чушь.  
— Кого ты видишь перед собой? — спрашивал Гарольд с пьяной настойчивостью, с мрачной, депрессивной жаждой. — Разве тебе не отвратительно на меня смотреть?  
— Я вижу человека, который однажды изменит мир, — отвечал Нейтан. — С моей помощью.

***

— Прости, — говорит Гарольд в спину уходящему прочь Джону Ризу.  
Колеса инвалидной коляски тяжело проворачиваются под руками; спина, поврежденная во время похорон Диллинджера два месяца назад, все еще болит. Вскочить бы сейчас, догнать Риза, сказать ему: я знаю, все знаю, я помогу вам, а вы помогите мне, вы же хороший человек, то, что вы хотите совершить — не выход, я подделаю улики против Арндта, мы упечем его…  
— Прости, — вновь повторяет Финч.  
Если бы Гарольд еще во время дела Кейси сообразил, что руководство ЦРУ попытается устранить слишком много узнавших агентов, он мог бы перехватить Риза. Риз был бы сейчас целее, и его напарница, мисс Стэнтон, была бы жива… И еще Риз успел бы к миссис Арндт, ответил бы на звонок, спас бы ее…  
А что сейчас? Кричать через весь коридор? Бесполезно, он только привлечет к себе лишнее внимание. Сотового телефона у бывшего агента не было, даже не позвонить…  
Бессилие ломкое, как позвоночник, и холодное, как страх.  
Он упустит Риза. Он мог бы помочь Ризу, а Риз мог бы помочь ему. Но тот сейчас уйдет, убьет Арндта, попадется полиции (может быть, даже сдастся сам), и ЦРУ задушит его прямо в камере. Или он просочится сквозь службы безопасности аэропорта и растворится где-то в стране или в мире — ищи его свищи…  
Минус еще одна человеческая жизнь (Арндта), минус жизнь самого Риза и все те жизни, которые Риз мог бы спасти с помощью Финча — но не спасет.  
— А если бы это была твоя невеста? — предательски спрашивает Нейтан. — Если бы это была Грейс, ты бы тоже стал останавливать того, кто пошел мстить за нее?

***

Однажды телефон и личный органайзер Гарольда на компьютере все-таки выдали одинаковый мелодичный сигнал: обнаружен искомый объект.  
Однажды адвокаты и телохранители все-таки привезли Гарольду бывшего агента Риза, заросшего и дурнопахнущего. Однажды Гарольд все-таки сделал ему деловое предложение, и Риз отказался.  
А потом согласился.  
И пришел в кафе, когда Гарольд там завтракал, и выяснил его любимый сорт чая — сам, без подсказок, потому что Гарольд не собирался больше никого снабжать даже намеком на личную информацию — и не отравил этот чай. А потом докопался много еще до чего. Узнал о Нейтане, узнал о Уилле, о Грейс — но не воспользовался своим знанием. Посадил на очки Гарольда жучок, однако проследил за его сигналом только раз и только чтобы попытаться Гарольда спасти.  
Простил предательство. Затем простил еще одно.  
Гарольд спрашивал себя: что это такое? Бывает ли?  
Ты создал театр, ты пишешь роли, которые людям будет удобно и сподручно играть — а кто-то умудряется подавать все нужные реплики и одновременно перекидываться с режиссером парой слов, помогать рабочим сцены и выставлять вместе с тобой свет. Не нарушая при этом хода спектакля.  
В партере ты по-прежнему один; но темнота ложи уже не так давит на плечи.  
Можно ли поверить, что все это не причуды твоего утомленного воображения?  
Нейтан молчал.

***

Гарольд шагал вдоль набережной Ист-Ривер, вдыхая кисловатый весенний воздух. Тающий снег ошметками расползался под дорогими ботинками. Никто не шел за левым плечом, но Гарольд все равно привычно держался так, чтобы этот никто мог двигаться вплотную к ограждению, иногда рассеянно касаясь его рукой.  
Раньше они курили. Нейтан мог бы остановиться, Гарольд прикурил бы ему (он вечно забывал зажигалки), и они стояли бы в согласном молчании, думая совершенно о разном, но притворяясь, что об одном и том же.  
Разве не в этом сущность дружбы — притворяться, сглаживать углы?  
— Ты и сейчас притворяешься, — ласково произнес Нейтан откуда-то. — Ты меня идеализируешь. Я был пьяницей, бабником и, в сущности, человеком безответственным.  
— Ты принял ответственность, которую я принять не смог, — сказал Гарольд, глядя на огни в черноте за Ист-Ривер. — Я думал, что ты не понимаешь. А ты понял лучше.  
О, сколько огней. Залив из-за них сиял. Но бездна вокруг казалась только глубже.  
Свет, думалось Гарольду, это иллюзия, которая позволяет забыть о ночи, что готова накинуться в любой момент.  
В театре тоже всегда темно. Освещена только сцена. Так надо, чтобы творилось волшебство.  
— Разве не в этом сущность дружбы? — Нейтан положил обе руки ему на плечи, но тяжести Гарольд не ощутил. — Понимать?  
— Тебе кажется, что он понял меня лучше, чем ты?  
— __Тебе__ так кажется, Гарольд. Лет через тридцать ты будешь уверен.  
Гарольд хмыкнул.  
— Мы столько не проживем.  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб, мой друг. Добро пожаловать.


End file.
